


Acorns and Oakenshields [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: (Some of) Avelera's collection of Bagginshield Tumblr drabble prompts, too short to be posted as their own fics, read aloud. The fics in this collection are unrelated and can be read, or listened to, on their own.Chapter 1 ~ Bagginshield kid!fic & Bilbo accidentally adopts a warg pup.Chapter 2 ~ Cultural DifferencesChapter 3 ~ Thorin realizes that Bilbo is touch starved, and sets out to fix that.Chapter 4 ~ Bilbo kills Azog at the Battle of Five Armies, but he and Thorin still have not worked out the problem of the Arkenstone.Chapter 5 ~ Thorin braids Bilbo's hair, and it goes about as well as one would expect.Chapter 6 ~ Erebor is reclaimed, only to fall to the invading orcs.Chapter 7 ~ Bilbo leads Thorin home.





	1. Day Care & Snowy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acorns and Oakenshields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671586) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> Please note that while all of Avelera's drabbles are pretty awesome, I will only be reading my favorites and will be skipping some that aren't entirely my cup of tea. Check them out at the the original source (link above) and let Avelera know what you think.
> 
> Chapter 1, Perfectly respectable, of Avelera's drabble collection has already been podficced by NYXthegreat and can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219065.

Download or stream _Acorns and Oakenshields_ chapter 2 and 3 from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mRUkzQldegehIGrauRfoDpTPkA5oBDx2/view?usp=sharing).  
runtime: 4:33


	2. Second Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cultural Differences

Download or stream _Acorns and Oakenshields_ by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera) chapter 4: "Second Breakfast" from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qI7skelfWiLZDlXyc6ZJ5c1I_Zro8yph/view?usp=sharing).  
run time: 4:43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This podfic has been recorded for podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "domestic."


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin realizes that Bilbo is touch starved, and sets out to fix that.

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2w5davl7z9pulcb/AcornsAndOakenshieldsCHPT5.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:37 | 4.2 MB


	4. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo kills Azog at the Battle of Five Armies, but he and Thorin still have not worked out the problem of the Arkenstone.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7t2wwakqhyeyq7q/AcornsAndOakenshieldsCHPT7.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:00 | 5.39 MB


	5. Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin braids Bilbo's hair, and it goes about as well as one would expect.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qcjq8xota44js9/AcornsAndOakenshieldsCHPT10.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:58 | 1.5 MB


	6. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erebor is reclaimed, only to fall to the invading orcs.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4krd2m582b6exa3/AcornsAndOakenshieldsCHPT11.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:17 | .97 MB


	7. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo leads Thorin home.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/47316b4qif7uy1c/AcornsAndOakenshieldsCHPT12.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:30 | 2.61 MB


End file.
